Cards, Claws, and Videotape
by DahliaxBell
Summary: Oh oh...the guys of the X get a hold of video cameras....and guess what happens? Yup...the girls get the terrorism from little recordings....MUAHAHA! *Funny Sequel to Get Yo Freak On*
1. Disclaimer

A.N- Hey there! Okay, now; this story I totally owe a HUGE thanks to Missmishka; it's an idea that her and I both brainstormed up in our lil Brainstormin' sessions of our little dirty minds. Now, again, I am going to warn you; this is given an "R" Rating for *smut* and references to *Smut* between the X Characters of the Evo world.

However this is a continuation of the Get Yo Freak On story, I am still working on my last chapters of that story, but I did think it'd be fun to continue with this. Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews on that story. I thought it was pretty fun myself. Now, the story you are about to read is gonna be pretty freakish; I've made the character personalities a little more care free than some usual fans are used to. Now, again, if you're offended easily, turn, and run screaming for the lovely green pastures behind you. If not, then read on, and have fun. Feel free to rant and rave about it, and how bad I am! =) I am open to your emails too, I love having brainstorming sessions with fellow authors. 

Again, I don't own any of this stuff, this story is just written to tend to dirty minds like my own. LOL! But, it's keeping me cheerful, ain't it Mish? Hehehe....anyways, Stan Lee owns it, so anyone who's lookin to sue, just go away and stick a pig pole down your throat...if you're not lookin to sue, read on and have fun! LOVE YOU ALL!

-Teinetufu@hotmail.com


	2. Setup for A Big Show

Setup for the Big Show

            *Bamf*

            Kurt teleported into Rogue's room; noticing that she was still asleep. He quietly crept towards her open closet door, knowing she never closed it. 'Big mistake', he smirked to himself.

            He dug in his back pocket, pulling out the small digital camera. He stretched up towards the top shelf of the closet, facing the lens of the camera towards the bed. He pressed the record button, leaving the camera on the shelf. He then teleported out of the room, as he heard Gambit  lightly knocking on her door. Rogue's eyes opened as she heard the knock. Still half asleep, she didn't notice the sulfur smoke left near her closet. She hurriedly strapped the collar around her neck, grabbing it from the nightstand next to her bed. She rushed to the door, opening it, and letting him in.

~*~*~*

            Ray lifted his lip in disgust, waving the smoke out of his face, as Kurt teleported into his room. "Did you get it set up?" Ray asked him eagerly.

            Kurt gave him a thumbs up, "Mission accomplished!" He grinned.

            Ray grabbed the other digital camcorder, and grinned, "Now, somehow I gotta sneak into that bathroom when Betsy takes a shower! She sings in the shower, you know!" Ray smiled.

            Evan rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Man this is an excellent plan! Record those girls and make some money off of it!" He grinned.

            Ray looked at Kurt, "Say, can you port me in the bathroom when Betsy takes her shower later?" He asked him.

            Kurt nodded, "Sure thing. But, make sure you don't get us caught! The fact that not only will _Betsy_ kick our asses, but so will Logan!" Kurt warned.

            Ray shook his head, smiling, "Hey, no worries, bro! I ain't gonna get us caught!" Ray smiled.

            "So, I'll just gather the camera from Rogue's room tomorrow morning. Bobby's going to be recording Kitty later too?" Kurt asked.

            "Yup!" Ray smiled, setting up the camera in his hands.

            The three young men silenced, as they heard the door from the girls' bathroom opening and closing. Ray looked up in thought, as he listened for the shower to begin running. His face immediately turned to Kurt, "She's in the shower! Let's go!" Ray squealed.

            Kurt grinned, and they grabbed onto each other's arms. *BAMF* They teleported out of Ray's room, leaving behind the sulfide smoke.

*~*~*~*

            "You're real-ly love-ly, underneath it all..." Elizabeth could be heard singing from the shower.

            Suddenly, the singing was broken by a scream from Elizabeth. In the hallway, right outside of the bathroom door, Kurt and Ray appeared as they teleported out of the bathroom. "Run!" Ray screamed.

            Kurt left behind the sulfide smoke, as he teleported away from Ray. Ray's eyes opened wide with fear, as he saw the door swinging open. "You sick, twisted _freak_!" Elizabeth screamed at him, as she tied the belt of her black robe around her waist.

            Ray panicked, and ran down the hallway, with Elizabeth chasing after him. "You videotaped me in the _shower_?!" Elizabeth hissed.

            She pointed her hand towards him, using her telekinesis to stop him in his tracks. "No! Wait!" Ray panicked, as he was lifted in the air.

            "I'm going to pull your _brains_ out through your _nose_, Raymond Crisp!" Elizabeth screamed, as she pulled him towards her using her telekinesis.

            She swung him around to look at her, as he was floating towards her, "Wait! Wait!" He panicked.

            "I don't want to hear it!" Elizabeth snapped.

            "You were sexy!" Ray screamed.

            Ray dropped to the ground below him, "I'm listening!" Elizabeth immediately answered him.

            Ray stood to his feet, panting out of fear, "I was just thinking, that I would help you make a tape for Logan! And, if you didn't know I was there, you'd be yourself!" He quickly tried to explain.

            Elizabeth quickly blushed, burying her face in her hands, "Oh my god, you were there for _that_ part?" She sheepishly said.

            "Well, you were free...and inhibited....and _damn_ sexy!" Ray grinned.

            Elizabeth looked up at him, "I'm going to _kill_ you!" She snapped.

            Kurt quickly teleported next to Ray, grabbed onto him, and then teleported away with him. Elizabeth had already jumped for him, only to land with the sulfide smoke above her, as she landed on the floor. "Ray! I'm going to _kill_ you!" She screamed out.

*~*~*~

            Ray and Kurt appeared in Ray's room. "Man, that was _close_!" Ray sighed, he then smiled holding up the camera as if it were a trophy, "I got Betsy on tape though!" He grinned

            He and Kurt gave each other a high five. "Yeah!" Kurt smiled.

            They quickly turned to the door, as it blew forward, off of the hinges towards them. Elizabeth stood at the open doorway, staring at them, with an angry look on her face. "No use running from me!" She yelled angrily.

            "Wait, Betsy! Don't hurt us!" Ray panicked, holding his hand out towards her defensively.

            "I'm portin' us out of here!" Kurt panicked, grabbing onto Ray's arm. 

            "You port out of my sight, and Logan will be on your track so fast you won't have _any_ place to hide!" She snapped.

            "Too late!" Kurt snapped, as he and Ray disappeared, leaving the sulfide smoke behind them.

            Elizabeth clenched her fists, and screamed out of frustration. "What's wrong?" She heard Rogue asking her as she walked towards her.

            "Ray just taped me in the _shower_!" Elizabeth snapped.

            "What!?" Rogue gasped.

            "Where is he? I'm going to find that boy and kill him!" Elizabeth snapped, as she marched down the hallway towards her and Logan's bedroom.

            Rogue flinched back, at the sound of the door slam from Elizabeth as she walked into her room. "Thank god that didn't happen to me." Rogue mumbled, as she turned the other way. 


	3. Sneak Preview

Sneak Preview

            Bobby's eyes opened wide with shock, as he peeked out from behind the lens of the camera, staring at what he was recording in front of him. He was well hidden in the closet of Kitty Pryde. The door was cracked open only enough for Bobby to be able to poke the camera lens out to get a full view of her bed. What he saw in front of him caused a smile to form on his lips. _This is going to be so good_, He thought to himself.

*~*~*

            Kurt rushed towards Rogue's closet, and grabbed the camera off of the shelf. He opened the flip screen to the camera, and pressed the play button. His eyes opened wide with shock at what he had seen playing on the camera. "Oh man, the guys are gonna love this!" He gasped. 

            He then teleported out of Rogue's closet.

*~*~*

            Bobby and Kurt teleported into Cerebro's large room, with cameras in their hands. "We got the other two ladies _right_ here!" Bobby grinned, holding up his camera.

            "Alright! Set it up!" Ray eagerly demanded.

            Bobby walked towards Cerebro's control panel. "You sure this is gonna work? There's going to be absolutely _no_ trace of us using Cerebro when the Prof comes back?" Evan asked, handing Bobby his camera.

            "Guaranteed." Bobby grinned, as he grabbed the USB cables from on top of the panel.

            Ray rubbed his hands together eagerly. The large wall screen in front of them would be able to play back what was inside the cameras' databases once Bobby finished the set up. He hooked up Ray's camera first, and typed into the system, "Now this one is Betsy, Ray?" Bobby asked.

            Ray nodded eagerly, "Hurry up and play it! It's _good_!" He demanded.

            Bobby typed into the system again, and the eager young men looked up at the screen in front of them. Their mouths dropped; Elizabeth was taking a shower; lathering soap over her naked body as the water from the showerhead sprayed water onto her. "Oh man!" Ray gawked, barely able to keep his mouth closed.

            "No shit." Bobby smirked.

            "Now, Logan is one lucky man." Ray smiled, his head turning to the side.

            "Mmm hmm." He heard the other boys in the room grunting in agreement, as they also tilted their heads to the side.

            Evan's eyes opened wider, "Holy shit! She's....she's.....her fingers! Look where they're going!" He gasped.

            "Told you she was free and inhibited!" Ray smiled.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue saw her closet door open, "Hmm. I need to start closin' this thing." She said to herself as she closed her closet door.

            She stopped, and opened the door again, as a familiar smell caught her attention. She sniffed into her closet, and lifted her lip in disgust. The smell of sulfide filled her nostrils. Her eyes then widened with anger, "Kurt!" She snapped. She then clenched her fists and held them up in anger, "Why that little _shit_!"

            She turned, and marched out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

*~*~*~*

            Kurt teleported into the room of Cerebro, with a large bowl of popcorn in his hands. He grinned, placing it onto a table set up in front of the circle of chairs, seating Evan, Ray, Bobby, and Sam. Kurt grabbed the empty seat, and the boys leaned forward, grabbing handfuls of popcorn, staring at the large wall screen in front of them. "Do I make you horny baby?" They saw Gambit smiling on the screen.

            Evan spewed out the popcorn in his mouth at the comment. "Oh my god!" He laughed, trying to compose of himself.

            "Oh man!" Sam smiled, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

            Bobby nearly choked on the popcorn in his mouth, "I never knew anyone could get in that position!" He snapped, pointing to the screen.

            "You do now." Ray smirked.

            "So, how are we gonna work this out, gettin the guys in here without the girls knowin where we are?" Evan asked, still staring at the screen in awe.

            The boys stared at the screen, distracted from thinking up a solution. "Hello?!" Evan snapped, trying to get their attention.

            "Uh, well, we can always have Kurt port 'em in here." Bobby smiled, keeping his eyes plastered to the screen of Gambit and Rogue.

            "We can charge about thirty bucks a pop." Ray suggested, keeping his eyes on the screen.

            "_Thirty_?!" Sam gasped.

            Ray looked at him, shrugging, "Why not? They're gonna get a show that's probably worth a hell of a lot more! But we're gonna give em a break, and charge only thirty! Do you know how many guys will jump on top of that offer, considering of how _hot_ these girls looked during that show at the party the other night?!" Ray snapped.

            "He's gotta point." Evan said.

            "So we're in agreement? Kurt ports em in, and we charge thirty bucks a pop?" Bobby asked.

            The boys looked at the screen, nodding in agreement.

*~*~*~*

            Logan threw his keys on the counter in the kitchen. He walked towards the refrigerator, and opened it, grabbing a beer. He let out a claw from behind his hand, and chopped off the very tip of the beer bottle. He retracted the claw, and drank out of the clean-cut opening of the beer. His eyes moved towards the door, to see Elizabeth and Rogue marching into the kitchen with angry looks on their faces. "What's up?" He asked, gulping his beer.

            Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, "Logan! I want you to track Ray's pathetic ass down! _Now_!" She snapped.

            Logan raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "Why? What'd the little bolt boy do?" He smirked.

            The smirk on Logan's mouth irritated Elizabeth. _Stupid men are all the same!_, She thought to herself. "Fine! Forget it!" Elizabeth snapped, walking out of the kitchen.

            "You men are all the same! You...you...._pig_!" Rogue hissed, following her friend.

            Logan's mouth dropped, as he looked after them, "Whoa! What'd _I_ do?!" He snapped.

            "Hey petite! Been lookin' for ya!" Gambit smiled, as Rogue marched by him.

            Rogue slammed her hand to his chest, knocking him onto the floor, "_You're_ a pig too!" She snapped, following Elizabeth towards the elevator.

            Gambit stared after her in shock, and looked up at Logan as Logan stood next to him. "What the _hell_ was that all about?" Gambit asked.

            "Beats the hell outta me. I got the same treatment." Logan sighed, "They said they were lookin' for Ray."

            Gambit lifted his lip, as he stood up, "Ray? What for?"

            Logan shrugged, "I don't know, Gumbo."

            Gambit shook his head, "I don't understand women." He snapped, walking towards the kitchen.


	4. Dealing With A Thief

Dealing With A Thief

            Elizabeth and Rogue sat on Rogue's full sized bed, looking up in thought. "Why can't you get a lock on that freak?" Rogue spoke up.

            Elizabeth sighed, "I don't know! I've tried to get a lock on them, but I can't!" 

            Rogue sighed, "Well, if worse comes to worse, they'll pull another Jean and Scott danger room video incident. Which I don't think they'll be stupid enough to do, considering the fact that they'll have Logan _and_ Gambit on their backs this time." Rogue explained.

            Elizabeth finally nodded. "Oh alright." She ran her hands over her face, combing the strands of black hair away, "All of this stressing is making me want a cigarette." She sighed.

            Elizabeth stood up, and walked out of the room.

*~*~*~*

            Gambit sat on the swinging wooden bench, smoking the cigarette in his mouth. Logan stretched his arms in the air, the cigarette dangling from his lips. Logan turned to look at Gambit, "So, you and Rogue now, huh?" Logan spoke up, breaking the silence.

            Gambit nodded. "That collar came to good use." Gambit grinned at him.

            Logan let out a laugh, as he grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, taking a puff. He exhaled the smoke, his eyes looking up towards the glass back doors of the mansion. Ray walked out, with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, "Hey _bolt boy_! Betsy's been lookin' for ya." Logan called to him.

            Ray's eyes widened with fear. He rushed towards the two men, "Shh! Don't say my name so loud!" He snapped, before lighting his cigarette.

            Gambit's eyebrow rose in suspicion, "What _did_ you do, mon ami?" Gambit asked.

            Ray shrugged, "Nothing." He said between his puffs.

            Gambit sat back, and took a puff from his cigarette. He blew out the smoke, staring at Ray, "Bull shit. They wouldn't be lookin' for ya frantically if you didn't do anything." Gambit asked suspiciously.

            Ray stared at him, "They? Who's _they_?" He asked with sudden fright.

            _Shit. I've been found out_! He thought to himself. 

            Gambit shrugged at his question, "Well, Rogue and Betsy are both lookin' for ya."

            _Even worse_, Ray thought.

            Ray's eyes nervously moved to look at Logan. He noticed Logan staring at him, while smoking the cigarette in his mouth. "What'd you do?" Logan asked again.

            "Nothing!" Ray snapped, feeling the annoyance of accusation.

            Logan shrugged, "Whatever kid."

            Gambit shoved his finished cigarette into the ashtray at his side. "I'm goin' inside, mon ami's." Gambit sighed.

            Gambit walked into the mansion through the double glass doors. He entered into the kitchen, seeing Evan, Sam, and Bobby huddled at the doorway of the kitchen leading to the foyer. Before he said anything, he heard Bobby imitating his voice, "Do I make you horny baby?" Bobby imitated with the infamous Cajun accent of Gambit.

            Gambit's eyes flared with anger, as he finally realized _why_ Rogue and Elizabeth were so upset. He then smirked, slipping a card into his fingers from the deck in his back pocket of his jeans. The card encircled with flames, charging with the kinetic explosive energy from Gambit's fingers. He tossed it towards the three boys, watching it wave towards the ground in the center of their little 'circle'. The boys silenced, staring at the card as it fluttered towards the ground. "Oh shit!" Bobby squealed.

            The three boys separated, running for cover, as the card exploded as it touched the tiled floor. The card was barely charged, only causing a tiny force of an explosion, causing a burn mark on the area it landed. Evan peeked up from the rim of the counter, looking around for Gambit. Gambit crossed his arms, staring at him. "You other two get out of your little hidin' spots!" Gambit demanded.

            Bobby and Sam peeked from behind the hallway walls, into the kitchen. "Now, before I get Logan in on this, you have some explainin' to do!" Gambit snapped.

            Bobby fully showed himself, walking into the kitchen, "What are you talkin' about?" He uneasily asked him.

            "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Evan panicked, through his heavy breaths of fear.

            "Shhh! Shut up!" Sam hissed at him.

            Gambit's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Look, Gambit. There's a very good explanation behind this." Bobby stuttered to explain.

            "I'm listenin." Gambit coldly told him.

            Bobby grabbed Sam's collar, pulling him into the room. "It was Sam's idea!" Bobby quickly said.

            Sam looked at Bobby with shock, "What?!" He then looked at Gambit, his eyes wide with fear, "No no no! That's not true!" Sam panicked.

            "I don't believe that Bobby. I ain't stupid!" Gambit hissed.

            "Well, we just wanted to have some fun, Gambit!" Bobby said, his voice laced with fear of the explosive Cajun. Gambit continued to stare at him wanting an explanation, "You see....we made videos of the girls, and unfortunately you got caught in the video of Rogue's room." Bobby sighed, "But we were gonna give you back the tapes!" He quickly defended himself.

            Gambit smirked, figuring he wanted to play along with their little game. A devious plan swarmed into his mind. Something that would shock the young boys; and get them caught..._horribly_. "Well, I'll cut you a little deal." Gambit began.

            Bobby and Sam looked at each other. Evan peeked his head up more, from behind the counter, his hands still grasped onto the wooden edge. Gambit rubbed his chin in thought, "You give me those tapes; _all_ of them, and I'll _pay_ you _way_ more than what I know you were going to charge for viewing!" Gambit grinned.

            "Hey, we weren't gonna charge anyone!" Evan snapped, standing to his feet.

            Gambit glared at him, "Oh really?" He snapped, his eyebrow rising.

            Evan looked at Bobby uneasily. "Oh alright, we were going to charge people to see them. _But_ we were _still_ gonna give it back!" Evan admitted.

            Gambit let out a laugh. He then sobered, looking at Bobby, holding his hand out, "Well? Whattya say?" Gambit asked, for confirmation of the deal.

            Bobby sighed, and shook his hand, "Alright, Gambit." He finally agreed.

            _Ha! You have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do to you guys!_ Gambit thought to himself, as he glared at Bobby.

            Gambit's mind confirmed his plans. "Where's the tapes?" Gambit asked.

            "Follow me." Bobby sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

            Gambit followed Bobby out of the kitchen, towards Cerebro.


	5. Schemes and Scams

Schemes and Scams

            "You're really lovely, underneath it all," 

            Gambit stared at the television in his room, as the video of Elizabeth in the shower played in front of his face. His mouth dropped, at what he saw. _Good god!_ He thought to himself.

            His face swung to his closed room door as he heard a knock. He quickly shut off the television, and rushed to the door. He opened it slightly, to see Logan standing at the doorway. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Cajun?" Logan asked.

            Gambit grabbed onto Logan's arm, and yanked him into the room. He then closed the door after him, "I've got something from an anonymous source you'd wanna see." Gambit told him.

            Logan raised his eyebrow suspiciously. He noticed a couple of digital cameras on Gambit's bed, as well as one on top of his television. Gambit rushed to the camera on the television, and handed it to Logan. "Go somewhere where you won't be seen, and watch this!" Gambit told him.

            Logan stared at the camera with confusion, "What? Why what's on here?" Logan asked.

            "Just do it! _Trust me_! You'll wanna watch it, and keep it as a memento!" Gambit smiled.

            Gambit grabbed another camera on the bed, "I have one of my own, courtesy of a sneak who set this up in Rogue's room!" He grinned.

            Logan's eyes widened as he flipped open the screen of the camera in his hands. He pressed the play button, seeing the fuzz appear on the small screen of the digital camcorder. His mouth nearly dropped, as the fuzz focused on his _wife in the shower_! "What the _hell_?! Who got this?!" Logan snapped.

            "Easy, mon ami. I didn't do it! The source is gonna remain anonymous for now! But, watch that tape!" Gambit calmly said, trying to calm the sudden rage of Logan.

            Logan's eyes kept to the small screen, and a smile suddenly formed on his mouth. "Whoa. Never knew my wife would do somethin' like _that_!" Logan smirked.

            Logan quickly slammed the screen to the camera, closing it shut. He then looked up at Gambit, "Did you see this?" He snapped.

            Gambit lied, shaking his head. "Nope. Just kept it on the television to make sure I gave you the right one." Gambit grinned.

            Logan raised his eyebrow, and looked back at the camera in his hand. _Damn_, he thought to himself; _this is definitely a side I've never seen_. Logan's eyes moved up to stare at Gambit, "Is _this_ why Betts and Rogue were lookin' for Ray?" He asked.

            Gambit shrugged, "Don't know." He lied again.

            Logan turned, and walked out of the room, "Thanks Gumbo." He snapped, as he closed the door behind him.

            Gambit grabbed the other camera on his bed, and hooked up the USB port to his television. He let out a chuckle, as he turned on the camera, and the television, showing his romp with Rogue the night before.

*~*~*~*

            Lance stared at the camera in his hands with confusion. Gambit had handed him the camera, telling him it was from an _anonymous_ source. He flipped open the screen, and pushed the play button. The fuzz switched to Kitty's full sized bed. He saw himself on the camera, walking towards Kitty's bed with her. _Holy shit_, he thought to himself. He sat on his bed, continuing to keep his eyes on the screen of the camera. "Ready to ride the rockin' roller coaster?" He heard himself say on the tape.

            His cheeks flushed, as he watched the tape. "Oh man!" He chuckled.

*~*~*~*

            "You _what_?!" Kurt gasped at Bobby.

            "What the _hell_ did you give him the tapes for?!" Ray hissed, his fists charging with the electricity, as his face fueled with rage.

            "Hey, it was either that, or have _Logan_ on our backs! He'd tear us to shreds and hand us to the Prof in _pieces_ if he found out!" Bobby explained.

            The five devious boys sat in Evan's room, looking up in the ceiling in thought. "Oh man, we are _so_ dead!" Sam snapped.

            "I so wouldn't trust Gambit. Knowing him, he's up to something." Evan sighed.

            Bobby shrugged, "Hey, what was I supposed to do?"

            "We gotta think of something; and _fast_!" Ray snapped.

            "Well, I can always try getting the tapes back from him. We have to figure out something before Logan or any of the girls find out about this!" Kurt suggested.

            The four other boys looked at Kurt, as they thought about his suggestion. "Well, how will we get Gambit out of his room long enough to look for the cameras?" Bobby asked.

            Kurt shrugged, "Distract him somehow. Maybe have everyone leave the mansion for now." Kurt told him.

            "Well, I think Lance is takin' Kitty out for dinner tonight. We can try talking him into inviting everyone else to go with them." Ray suggested.

            "Good plan. Once they leave, Kurt, you'll teleport into Gambit's room. Just get the disks out of those cameras." Bobby ordered.

            "What about he money Gambit gave you for them? Are you going to give it back?" Kurt asked.

            Bobby scoffed, "_Hell_ no! If he wants to _scam _me, I'll scam him right back!" Bobby snapped.

*~*~*~*

            Jean and Elizabeth walked into Cerebro, with the large metal doors sliding closed behind them. "Hopefully I've got the use of Cerebro down enough. I have to make sure I keep practicing." Jean said, as they walked towards the control panel.

            Elizabeth nodded. They were in the room; unknowing of what it was used for recently. Jean was practicing on using Cerebro, due to Charles' wishes; he believed it would help her telepathy strengthen the more she used it. Jean grabbed the metal helmet, and placed it over her head. Elizabeth stared over her shoulder, as Jean typed into the control panel. "Let's see if there's any other use of the X Gene in the world!" Jean grinned, as she typed on the large keyboard in front of her.

            The two telepaths looked up at the screen, as it flashed on. What they saw, was _not_ what they were hoping to see; Kitty was on the screen. She was having a 'romp' in the bed; with _Lance_! Their mouths dropped at what they saw. "Oh my _god_!" Jean gawked.

            "What in the _bloody_ hell is this?" Elizabeth gasped.

            The two telepaths tilted their heads to the side, as they stared at the screen. "Who accessed this system last, Jean?" Elizabeth asked, both of their eyes still plastered to the screen.

            Jean finally typed again into the system, for the usage records. The two looked at the small database screen on the control panel; it flashed the name of the last person to use it; _Robert Drake: Codename: Iceman_. 


	6. The Quest for the Tapes

The Quest For The Tapes

            Kitty stared at the screen in front of her, in the Cerebro room. Her eyes widened with shock, as she saw the tape of her and Lance having sex in her bed. She quickly slammed her hand on the button to switch off Cerebro, "Oh _god_! Where'd this come from?!" Kitty gasped.

            She turned to look at Elizabeth and Jean, whose arms were crossed. "Well, apparently, Bobby was the last person to use Cerebro!" Jean explained.

            Kitty looked away, ashamed of herself. "Ugh. This is like, _totally_ embarrassing!" Kitty sighed.

            "Kitty, don't be embarrassed. Apparently the tape of me in the _shower_ is on there too!" Elizabeth told her.

            "Yeah, and so is a tape of me and Scott in the danger room! I thought that tape disappeared!" Jean snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

            Kitty turned, walking towards the doors. "Kitty, don't worry. We'll take care of this." Jean assured.

            Kitty didn't say anything. She just phased through the doors, and out of the room. Jean and Elizabeth looked at each other, "I'm going to _kill_ him!" Elizabeth hissed.

*~*~*~*

            Bobby entered his access code to the Cerebro doorways. The doors opened, and he looked up into the room. Jean and Elizabeth stared at him. Before he could move, their hands pointed towards him, both using their telekinetic abilities to pull him towards them. Elizabeth released her hold on him, and he screamed as she grabbed onto his shirt collar, "Explain yourself, popsicle!" Elizabeth hissed.

            Elizabeth swept him to the ground, and straddled his hips, keeping him pinned. Jean walked towards them, and placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at him. "Look! I'm sorry!" Bobby panicked.

            Elizabeth growled as she pulled him up to face her, "You better do _better_ than that! I'm going to give you three seconds to explain _what_ those files are doing in Cerebro's database!" She hissed.

            "O-Okay! But I can't really explain anything else to you, Betts! Gambit has the cameras with the files in them!" Bobby panicked.

            "What were you doing recording us in the first place?! And why did you download them into Cerebro?!" Jean snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

            Bobby sighed, "Look, we're _guys_!" He told them.

            Elizabeth stood up, and pulled him to his feet by his shirt collar. She kicked him in the chest, away from her. He slid on the floor towards the door. "Well, we're going to get those cameras, and we'll _deal_ with you later!" Elizabeth hissed, walking towards the doors.

            Jean lifted her nose in the air, following Elizabeth.

*~*~*~*

            Gambit closed the door after him, staring at Rogue as she stood in the middle of his room. "What is it you _want_ Gambit?! I'm not in the best of moods right now!" Rogue snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

            Gambit smiled, walking towards the bed. He sat down, and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her towards him, "Just wanted to enlighten the moment, chere!" He smiled.

            Rogue stared at him, raising her eyebrow curiously, "What are you up to, Gumbo?" 

            They stopped, and looked at the door, as they heard a loud pounding on the door. "Gambit! Open this door you bloody prick!" They heard Elizabeth yelling from outside the door.

            Gambit sighed, and stood up. He walked to the door, and opened it, to find Elizabeth and Jean standing outside of his room, "Something I can help you girls with?" Gambit asked them, with a slight annoyance.

            "Where's the tapes, Gambit?!" Elizabeth snapped.

            "Tapes?! What tapes?" Rogue gasped.

            Gambit turned to her, "Don't worry, chere." He smiled.

            Elizabeth pushed the door open, knocking Gambit onto the ground. She marched into the room, looking around. She looked at Rogue, standing in the middle of the room. "Betsy, what tapes?" Rogue asked.

            Jean walked in, looking around, and crossed her arms across her chest, "Well, the Cajun here decided to grab the sneaky little recordings those bratty boys decided to do!" Jean explained. She then glared at Gambit, "Where _are_ they?!"

            Rogue glared at him, "What the _hell_ were you doing with those tapes, Gumbo?!" Rogue hissed.

            "Bobby gave them to him! We found out about them because apparently, they decided to download tapes of you and Gambit in bed, me in the shower, Kitty and Lance _rocking the rollercoaster_, and Jean and Scott's tape from the danger room a couple of years ago into Cerebro!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Gambit held up his hands defensively, "Now, before you go all crazy on _me_, I gave the tapes to the rightful owners! Honestly!" Gambit said.

            Rogue marched towards him, and grabbed onto his shirt collar, "What rightful owners?!" She snapped.

            "Look, Logan's got the tape of Betsy, Lance has the tape of him and Kitty, and the tape of you and Scott, Jean, I don't know where that's at. I didn't know there was a tape of you and Scott." Gambit explained.

            "I'm going to have a _talk_ with my dear _husband_!" Elizabeth hissed, as she turned to march out of the room.

            Jean looked up in thought, as Elizabeth left. "Where in the _hell_ is the copy of that tape?" She asked out loud.

            Rogue thought for a moment. She then looked at Jean, "I'll bet _I _know!" She snapped.

            Jean looked at her, as she rushed towards her, grabbing onto her arm and dragging her out of the room.


	7. More Craziness Over the Damn Tapes!

**_More Craziness Over the Damn Tapes!_**

Elizabeth opened the door to her and Logan's room. She looked in, and gasped, as she saw her husband sitting on the bed; his back to the headboard, his legs crossed at the ankles. He had a remote in his hand, pointed at the television in front of the bed. He looked at her, and grinned, "Babe, this is _great_!" He smiled.

             Elizabeth walked in, slamming the door behind her. "Logan! What do you think you're _doing_?!" She hissed.

            Logan threw his legs to the side, and rushed towards her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning down at her. She fought from her knees becoming weak. She then pushed him away from her, "Logan, that tape is a _violation_ of my privacy! It doesn't bother you that it happened to have been recorded?" She snapped, glaring at him.

            Logan shrugged, "Hey, as long as I have this tape in my possession, I know _I'll_ be the only one watchin' and enjoyin' the damn thing!" He smiled.

            Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips. "I don't believe this!" She sighed, "Logan, _Ray_ snuck into the bathroom to _record_ me in the shower! They _downloaded_ the tapes into Cerebro!" She told him.

            Logan's brow narrowed with a sudden rage. "Why that little _shit_!" He growled.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "That tape still turning you on _now_?" 

            Logan suddenly eased, as his brain began to tick with thought. "Hmm. Maybe we can beat them at their own little game, babe." He suggested.

            Elizabeth pushed her head back, as she looked at him with question, "What do you mean?"

*~*~*~*

            Rogue and Jean stood in front of Kurt's room door. Rogue removed the collar that suppressed her X Gene from around her neck. She dropped it onto the ground behind her, and kicked the door open, with the superhuman strength she had gained from an earlier episode in her life. She marched into the room, her fists clenched at her sides. Jean quickly brushed past her. They began digging through drawers, pulling them out of their slots, and dumping the contents onto the floor. Nothing but clothing. Rogue glanced at the closet, and rushed towards it, opening the door. She pulled out clothing on the floor, throwing it behind her head. She looked up towards the shelf above her, and brushed her hands along the shelves. She raised her eyebrow, as she felt a tape. She grabbed onto it, and pulled it from the shelf. She looked at Jean, "Is this it?" She asked, tossing the tape to her.

            Jean caught the tape, and looked for a label. "I don't know, it's blank." 

            "Play it on the VCR." Rogue told her.

            Jean looked up at her with shock. "Hey, don't worry about it! Remember, if it _is_ you and Scott, I've seen it before." Rogue quickly advised her.

            Jean shrugged, and turned on the television. She hurriedly shoved the tape into the VCR, pushing the play button. The fuzz on the screen flashed to a focus. The screen was black for a few moments. It finally focused on showing the danger room. "Okay, this is it." Jean said, quickly pushing the VCR stop button.

            She ejected the tape, and she walked out of the room. Rogue soon followed, leaving the mess behind.

*~*~*~*

            *BAMF*

            Kurt teleported into his room; his jaw dropped to the floor, as he saw the mess on the carpet. His drawers were all pulled out of the dresser slots, and dumped onto the floor. His closet door was opened, with a mess of clothing on the floor just outside of the open doorway. The TV was on. "Oh no!" He gasped.

            He rushed towards the closet, and ran his hand along the shelf. "The tape!" He gasped.

            He pushed his hand back further, and felt another object. He grabbed onto it, pulling it from the shelf. It was labeled; _Jean and Scott's Rendezvous in the Danger Room_. He brushed his hand along the shelf again for the missing videotape. Still, nothing. "Oh man!" He gasped.

            He then disappeared, with the tape in his hands.

*~*~*~*

            "Ahh! As always sexy, that was _so_ all good!" Tabitha smiled, buttoning up her pants as she walked out of Brian's room.

            Brian followed, slipping a white tee shirt over his head. He smiled at her, "I know; all night, and _all day_! You wear me out, luv!" He grinned.

            He closed the door behind him, and the two looked around the empty hallways. They then jumped back against the wall behind them, as they heard Bobby screaming and running, as he turned the corner of the hallway. He ran towards them, his arms outstretched, "Save me!" He screamed.

            Kitty ran after him. "I swear, Bobby! I'm totally gonna _kill_ you!" Kitty screamed, running after him.

            Brian grabbed onto Kitty, and hoisted her up into the air, "Whoa, Kit Kat. What's going on?" He asked.

            "She's gone _nuts_!" Bobby gasped.

            Kitty looked at Brian, "He _videotaped _me and Lance! Then the ice cube decides to download the video into _Cerebro_!" She hissed.

            Brian and Tabitha both glared at Bobby, "You did _what_, Bobby?" Tabitha gasped.

            "Hey, I-OW!" He screamed, as Tabitha stopped him by slapping him across the face.

            "You _twit_! That is _so _not cool!" Tabitha snapped.

            Bobby rubbed his cheek where Tabitha's hand had landed. Kitty phased through Brian's arm, and pounced on Bobby. She grabbed onto his hair, pulling onto it. "I'm gonna _kill_ you Bobby! How could you _do_ that to me?!" Kitty screamed.

            "Agh! Someone get her off of me!" Bobby screamed, trying to cover himself with his arms.

            Tabitha shook her head, and walked away. Brian grabbed onto Kitty, and pulled her up. "Kitty, go have a smoke or something. Let _me_ talk with the popsicle." Brian told her, trying to ease her rage.

            Kitty squirmed out of his grip, "Just make sure you _keep_ him outta my sight!" Kitty hissed, as she walked away.

            Bobby looked up at Brian. Brian sighed, shaking his head, "You really bluffed this time, didn't you?" Brian asked, with a slight smirk.

            Brian helped Bobby to his feet. "Look, I didn't mean anything _wrong_ by doing that. We were just having fun, Brian. Honest! Besides, this wasn't _my_ idea!" Bobby told him.

            Brian walked away from him, "Well, you have some apologizing to do, Bobby."

            Bobby immediately followed after him, "Brian, really. These girls are totally PMSing on me! Like _I_ was the only one who did all the videotaping!"

            Brian stopped, and looked at him, "What do you mean, _girls_?"

            Bobby stopped, with a sudden look of fear on his face, "Well-" He stuttered, "I uh, well, Ray videotaped Betsy in the shower, Kurt set up a camera in Rogue's room, and I just videotaped Lance and Kitty. That's all!" He quickly said.

            "You _all_ got away with videotaping them?" Brian gasped. He then sighed, placing his hand to his forehead, "Oh this is _heavy_!"

            "Hey, kid!" Logan called, as he turned the corner of the hallway.

            "Oh god! I've gotta run!" Bobby gasped running away from Logan.

            Logan ran after him, flying past Brian. "Whoa! Logan, wait! Don't kill him!" Brian gasped, running after them. 


	8. Logan and Betsy's Lovely Payback

**_Logan and Betsy's Lovely Payback_**

Ray looked at his door, as it swung open. His eyes opened wide with fear, and shock, as he saw Elizabeth standing at the doorway, with nothing but a towel wrapped around herself. She ran her hand up the wooden rim of the doorway, and placed her other hand on her hip. "Ray." She breathed towards him, with a slight smile on her lips.

            "Uh..." Ray stumbled on what to say.

            Elizabeth's long black hair fell to her waist. She walked towards him, and pointed her hand towards the door, slamming it shut with her telekinesis. Ray backed up, staring at her, towards his bed, unknowingly. Elizabeth stood up against him, backing him towards his bed, "Did you like watching me lather that _soap_ all over my body, Ray?" She coyly asked him.

            "I...uh...." He stuttered.

            Elizabeth placed her hands on his shoulders, and slammed him down onto the bed. He stared up at her, his eyes still widened with shock, yet anticipation. Elizabeth crawled onto him, "You want to be the person to rub that soap all over my _naked_ body?" She smiled down at him.

            "W-What about L-Logan?" Ray stuttered, his breathing beginning to get harsh as Elizabeth ran her hands on his chest.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "What _about_ him?" She smiled.

            The corners of Ray's mouth smiled; then frowned, "I thought you wanted to kill me."

            Elizabeth shrugged, "I saw the tape. Actually, I'm flattered that you would get _hot_ while watching _me_ in the shower." She smiled, "You've seen a side of me not even _Logan_ has seen."

            Ray gulped the saliva building up in his suddenly dry mouth. "Uh...Betsy?" He breathed, as Elizabeth began unbuttoning his shirt.

*~*~*~*

            Brian shook his head, as he looked down at Bobby, who was on the wooden floor of the foyer, breathing hard out of fear. "You must be _stupid_! You should have _known_ you would have gotten caught somehow, Popsicle!" Brian smirked.

            Bobby glared at the floor next to his head. Three slash marks were in the floor; Logan _barely_ missed his face. The end of the stair railing right above him was slashed in half, courtesy of Logan trying to get to him. He looked back at Brian, panting with fear, "I think I need to change my shorts." He panted.

            Brian laughed, and walked away from him towards the kitchen.

*~*~*~*

            Logan placed his back against the wall of the hallway, creeping towards Ray's room door. He released both sets of claws. He sniffed, picking up Elizabeth and Ray's scents. _Good work, babe,_ he thought.

*~*~*~*

            Scott stared at the television, as he sat next to Jean, whose eyes were also plastered onto the screen in front of her. Fuzz played on the television. "I thought this was the tape of _us_!" Scott finally spoke.

            Jean gulped, "So did I."

            Scott shook his head, trying to get the images of Logan and Elizabeth's 'playtime' in the danger room the night of the strip party. "I think I'm gonna be _sick_!" Scott gasped, trying to gulp the saliva in his throat.

            The corners of Jean's mouth formed to a smirk. _Man, I never knew Logan could get down and dirty like that_, she thought in her mind. "W-why don't we take this to Betsy?" Jean asked.

            They both looked at the door, as there was a knock. Jean raised her eyebrow, _Kurt_, she thought. She stood up, and walked towards the door. She opened it, to see only a cloud of dissolving smoke. She immediately heard another *Bamf* in the room. She swung around, and saw Scott reaching for Kurt as he immediately ejected the tape out of the VCR. "Sorry guys!" He gasped, as he disappeared with the tape.

            "Kurt!" Scott squealed.

            Jean and Scott looked at each other, "Was that _another_ tape I saw in his hand?" Jean asked him.

            "I think so!" Scott told her.

            Jean closed her eyes concentrating on Kurt. Her mind's eyes saw him teleport back into his room. She caught a glimpse of the other tape in his hand. She opened her eyes at Scott, "He's in his room! And that other tape was _our_ tape!" Jean gasped.

            "Let's get him!" Scott snapped, running out of the room.

            Jean soon followed.

*~*~*~*

            "Betsy, I don't know about this." Ray sighed, as Elizabeth removed his shirt.

            "Oh, why not?" Elizabeth pouted.

            Ray stared up at her, "Believe me, I've got fantasies running through my mind, ever since I saw ya, but still; Logan will _kill_ me!" He gasped.

            Elizabeth smiled down at him, as she felt a sudden bulge under her. She then looked at him, with an eyebrow raised, "I see you've gotten a little excited?" She smiled.

            Ray blushed, "Yeah, I guess so."

            He gasped, as he heard a sudden shred on his door. He sat up, looking over Elizabeth's shoulder, staring at his door. The door was shredded open down the middle, leaving a hole. "Logan!" Ray shrieked.

            Logan withdrew his claws, and looked into the room, "_Heeeeeeerrrrrres_ Johnny!" He yelled.

            Ray pushed Elizabeth off of him, onto the bed at his side. He shot up, his fists charging with the electricity bolts of his mutation. "Logan! Really, this wasn't my idea! You gotta let me go!" Ray shrieked.

            Logan kicked the door down, and Ray gasped, as he saw that Logan had both sets claws out and ready to shred. Elizabeth lifted her hand towards Ray, using her telekinesis, to throw him against his wall. She kept him pinned, and Logan ran towards him, growling and snarling. Ray closed his eyes, as he saw Logan running towards him. He heard the claws stabbing into the wall, at the sides of his head, and finally slashing down. "Wanna tape _Betsy_ eh?" Logan growled, with his face nearly touching the tip of Ray's nose.

            "I'm sorry! I swear to god, Logan, just lemme go!" Ray shrieked.

            Elizabeth released her hold on Ray, and Ray bolted out around Logan, and out of the room. Logan withdrew his claws, and looked at Elizabeth. They both grinned at each other, and finally laughed. "That was _hilarious_, luv!" Elizabeth laughed aloud.

            Logan looked at the shred marks in the wall and then turned to the now destroyed door, "Well, I will have to clean up after this is all over." He grinned.

            Elizabeth shook her head with a slight smirk on her face, "Now, let's go get Evan and Kurt." She grinned.


End file.
